The disclosed invention is an inflatable ride-on water toy. There are many shapes and sizes of inflatable ride-on water toys available on the market today. One of the most widely used designs for inflatable ride-on water toys is a one-piece body with shapes ranging from stylized horses, animals, or fictional characters to amorphous shapes. Many of these commercially available one-piece designs have large circular flotation areas designed to maximize the overall stability of the ride-on device. With these designs, the user has a platform on which to balance and ride the inflatable animal shape. The user adjusts the stability of the platform by inflating or deflating the toy. U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,729 discloses an inflatable ride-on water toy having a one-piece structure wherein four balloon legs serve to stabilize the toy so as to make the toy suitable for riding in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,661 discloses a one-piece ride-on water toy having handles that stabilize the user. U.S. Pat. No. 1,851,768 discloses a one-piece ride-on water toy shaped like a swan wherein two pontoons serve to stabilize the toy. There are other unitary designs that do not have concentric stabilizing structures but these designs are difficult to master in the water. U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0233676 A1 discloses an animal-like inflatable toy figure wherein the belly of the animal is designed to bounce and rock on the ground.
One-piece designs are largely chosen because they are easier to manufacture on a commercial scale and have fewer parts to assemble by the customer. There are drawbacks to a one-piece design. First, the main adjustable feature is the amount of air and inflation pressure, so users are limited as to the range of adjustments that can be made to alter stability of the unit. Second, one-piece designs limit the safety options. As users ride the toy in the water they risk injuring themselves on nearby edges when falling off the toy. The present disclosure serves to address the foregoing problems.